Liz
Liz is an exceptionally powerful Gallifreyian, who only serves as Oberyn's lieutenant because up until now, she has been to lazy to actually do the Captain Proficiency Test. While her actual power level isn't known, most people speculate it to be at least equal to that of most Captains. Personality: Liz is one of the most laid back characters in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, preferring to take her time as she and his squad travel around the planes rather than rushing from one plane to another. Liz is not cruel like many other Gallifreyians, nor does she rule over his crew with fear to gain respect. Her friendly nature means she will not purposely seek to harm others, and she is able to make serious characters like Emily join in with her fun. However, despite how simple-minded she appears at first, Liz is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views; for example, she believes if two people share very different views, it is better they go their separate ways. Liz does not seem to mind what happens to herself; she will take others throwing food and drink or spitting on her without fighting back and laugh with her squad at her own misfortunes. However, she would never forgive anyone for attacking her friends. Liz and her squad are almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever they make an appearance, as the captain's favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets. She also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved, and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. She also seems to admire those who have courage, having protected and commended a young Konstantin for gathering his courage to stop the war as the young Gallifreyian believed that it was pointless to continue. Liz also has skills of diplomacy, as shown when she brokered a ceasefire between the Mirror Plane and Gallifrey before Aizen revealed his true nature. Her skills in diplomacy are so great that she managed to convince David Herr to agree with her proposition. She also likes teasing people. Despite being calm and brave most of the time, Liz sometimes reacts in ways that are not always fitting in what others expect of her, a trait noted by Toshiro as having "always annoyed him". These include panicking when trivial things go wrong or shrugging off Toshiro's angry disposition towards her off to greet him in a friendly manner. Isei No Kaiga: In it's sealed state Isei No Kaiga (Painting of Might) appears as a regular Katana with the handle wrapped in a golden sash. The command for it's release is "Create". Shikai: During Shikai anything and everything around or on Liz can be absorbed into a painting, which will then appear next to her. This is an exceptional ability as it is known to even absorb Bankai-level with utter ease. Kokush No Kaiga: During Bankai, the blade begins to shimmer in a variety of colours and from that point on the entirety of a planet is nothing but Liz's canvas. Everything can be created or negated by simply thinking about it, attacks, occurrences even death itself can simply be changed as though they were nothing but a streak of paint by a brush. Also, this form allows Liz to make changes to the previously created paintings, and the people or objects or attacks captured within are nothing but her poor victim.